


Don't Be Afraid

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [19]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Visions, based on swr comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra gets a vision and is scared. Zeb is there to help. Based on the comic in the SWR magazine.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> For Turtle-lover-13: "Zeb x Scared Ezra"
> 
> This will be short and cute. :3 Enjoy!

"Ez?" Zeb searched their room to see Ezra curled up on the top bunk, in his blanket. "Ez, you there?"

Ezra peeked out from the blanket and whimpered. Zeb frowned and headed over the boy, climbing the ladder to the top bunk. He set a hand on the mattress.

"Ez, are you okay?"

"N-No..." Ezra shook his head and closed himself more into the blanket.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Ezra shook his head again and began to tremble. Zeb gave his boyfriend a side-ways look.

"Was it... a vision?"

Ezra didn't respond this time, but his body language made the answer too obvious. Zeb sighed and crawled towards his boyfriend, enveloping him into a warm embrace.

"Ez..." he nuzzled the back of his neck and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "whatever you saw---"

"But it was REAL, Zeb!" Ezra cried out before sobbing, turning to his lover with tearful eyes. "It was REAL! I... I had to hurt you! I... I didn't need to know that silhouette with a blue lightsaber to know that it was me, and I was... I was going to kill you! I was going to kill you, Zeb! I---"

"Ezra, shush." Zeb cupped his cheeks with both hands. "Ezra, I'm here. You haven't killed me, and I trust that you never will,"

"B-But... I---"

"Ezra," Zeb carefully wiped the boy's tears. "look at me. Look at me, and tell me that I'm still here. I'm still alive,"

Ezra was shivering as he stared up at the Lasat's face. He sniffled his tears and nodded.

"You... You're still here," he leaned against his lover's chest. "You... You're still alive..."

"That's it, love," Zeb smiled and kissed his soft lips. "I'm right here. Nothing's gonna take me away from you,"

"P-Promise?"

"I promise,"

X

Ezra stared at the wall, his mind still processing what had happened that day.

His vision... it came true. Well, it sorta came true, just not in the way he saw it.

He DID almost killed Zeb, but he was able to kill a shapeshifter who LOOKED like Zeb. A shapeshifter who thought who could confuse him over who his real lover is.

Man, did he show him.

"Hey," Ezra yelped as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Gah!" he turned around, only to be met by familiar lips. "Mm-!"

"I told ya that I trusted you with my life," Zeb smiled and held him closer.

"I... thank you, Zebby," Ezra nuzzled against the Lasat. "Thank you for trusting me,"

"You're welcome, love,"


End file.
